nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
SpeedBoost
SpeedBoost is the game's currency which can buy exclusive cars, rent cars, and buy additional car slots, card packs, amplifiers, powerups, skill mods or visual parts in the Aftermarket Shop. It can be unlocked right after the player finishes their first tutorial race at Level 1. History On October 14th 2011, it was announced that SpeedBoost would be replaced with Play4Free Funds. Play4Free Funds can also be used in other Play4Free Games like Battlefield Play4Free, Battlefield Heroes and Lord of Ultima. Although this change still hasn't taken place yet. From January, 2012 an experimental price point was used in four countries, United Kingdom, Poland, Spain and Australia. These 3 currencies each received a 90% reduction on its original price point, which lasted until the weekend of 25.2.2012. From this date a 70% reduction has been in force. Since mid-March, all prices have been restored to normal. Purchase Since the game's launch a number of universal redeem codes have been given out. The game's lead producer Marc DeVellis often reveals the code in conjunction with special events and milestones, for instance, 100,000 'Likes' on Facebook or a special Christmas gift. The codes usually carry a denomination of 1000, 750, or 500 SpeedBoost. You can buy SpeedBoost via * EA Cash Card * Wallie-Card * Credit Card * Paypal * UKash * MoneyBookers Wallet * Sofortuberweistung * PaySafe card Boku SMS in following countries: * Australia * Austria * Belgium * Brazil * Canada * Denmark * Finland * France * Germany * Greece * Hong Kong * Hungary * India * Ireland * Mexico * Netherlands * Norway * Philippines * Poland * Portugal * Romania * Russia * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * Turkey * Ukraine * United Kingdom * United States of America Pricing Below is a list of how much SpeedBoost points cost in selected countries/regions and all prices are in local currency. When players buy 8000, 17500 or 50000 Speedboost, a Top-up car usually comes with the purchase. Discontinued on December 5th 2011 Mobile Phone Prices – BOKU SMS Australia (AUD) * 375 Speedboost - AU$ 2.00 * 1.250 Speedboost - AU$ 6.60 * 3.750 Speedboost - AU$ 15.00 Brazil (BRL) * 750 Speedboost - R$ 5.71 BRL Canada (CAD) * 1250 Speedboost - C$ 5.00 * 3500 Speedboost - C$ 14.00 * 8000 Speedboost - C$ 25.00 Germany (EUR) * 1500 Speedboost - 7 Euro * 4500 Speedboost - 15 Euro * 5750 Speedboost - 25 Euro Finland (EUR) * 500 Speedboost - 2 Euro * 2750 Speedboost - 10 Euro France (EUR) * 375 Speedboost - 1.50 Euro * 750 Speedboost - 3 Euro Ireland (EUR) * 500 Speedboost - 2 Euro * 4500 Speedboost - 15 Euro Poland (PLN) * 1000 Speedboost - 12.30 Złoty * 2750 Speedboost - 23.37 Złoty Russia (RUB) * 375 Speedboost - 35.40 Rubel * 500 Speedboost - 50.80 Rubel * 1000 Speedboost - 106.20 Rubel * 2000 Speedboost - 175.82 Rubel Spain (EUR) * 1250 Speedboost - 4.72 Euro * 2000 Speedboost - 7.08 Euro Sweden (SEK) * 1250 Speedboost - 50 Kronor * 2000 Speedboost - 70 Kronor * 2750 Speedboost - 90 Kronor * 4500 Speedboost - 150 Kronor Switzerland (CHF) * 1000 Speedboost - 5 Franken * 3500 Speedboost - 15 Franken * 8000 Speedboost - 40 Franken Turkey (TYR) * 2750 Speedboost - 20.00 Lira * 7500 Speedboost - 50.00 Lira United Kingdom (GBP) * 1750 Speedboost - £5.00 * 8000 Speedboost - £17.00 United States of America (USD) * 1000 Speedboost - 3.99 Dollars * 2750 Speedboost - 9.99 Dollars * 3750 Speedboost - 14.99 Dollars * 5500 Speedboost - 19.99 Dollars Category:Game Information Category:SpeedBoost